Of Muggle Handcuffs and Kinky Positions
by Marek Abbot
Summary: TSS Contest 4 WINNER! Ginny Weasley meets an old friend in a tavern one night. FemSlash


**Author**: Marek  
**Pairing**: Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley  
**Beta**: Tarallynne Moon

_**Disclaimer**: They aren't mine, I just like to play with them!_

_**In response to The Silver Snitch Femslash Contest #4 Challenge #2**: "A" and "B" meet up after five years of no contact._

**Of Muggle Handcuffs and Kinky Positions.**

Walking into 'The Boars Breath', Ginny never expected to see her sitting at the counter. Her, with her infamous bubble gum pink hair; stopping dead Ginny stared not able to tear her eyes away.

_How long has it been?_ She wondered. _It must be close to five years._

"Lovey!" A loud voice from behind Ginny startled her out of her reverie. Looking behind her she saw it was a heavy set, blonde, bearded man.

Seeing he had her attention he drawled "Darlin' mind movin'? Yer blockin' me way in."

Surprised, Ginny realized that she had stopped in the doorway and had neglected to move. Apologetic she stepped into the smoke filled Inn and let the man pass. The commotion had drawn the woman of Ginny's reverie's attention.

"Wotcher, Ginny!" Nymphadora Tonks called happily. Waving towards herself she accidentally knocked over a salt shaker. After righting it and tossing the spilled salt over her shoulder she called "Come sit with me."

Making her way through the maze of chairs and people, Ginny smiled at Tonks and sat down on the barstool to Tonks left.

_Gods she's as beautiful as ever_ Ginny thought.

Tonks grinned at Ginny, her purple eyes sparkling happily. Leaning over, Tonks gave Ginny a tight hug.

Startled, it took a moment for Ginny to react. Wrapping her arms around Tonks' neck she was distinctly aware of the two pert breasts pressing up against her own. Ginny was sure the other woman could feel her racing heart. Breathing deeply, Ginny hoped to calm herself. Fate, the bitch, it seemed had other idea's. The smell of coca and lilac was nearly enough to make her jump Tonks right there.

Tonks leaned out of the hug. Reaching out she cupped Ginny's chin in her palm. Tonks turned Ginny's head from side to side thoroughly inspecting her.

Tonks' purpled eyes glittered mischievously. Smirking, she said "I see you're not the little girl that asks for a pig's snout over mashed potatoes anymore."

Ginny blushed and laughed a little "No" she conceded.

Tonks turned towards the bar "Oi, Berry!" She yelled making Ginny jump "Bring my friend here a scotch on the rocks." The skinny barman simply nodded and set to getting one put together.

Ginny's heart fell at "my friend". She knew that she didn't have a snowballs chance in Hell with Tonks but it hurt none the less. Ginny didn't even know if Tonks was interested in women or not. The way she went through men in the war made Ginny think she didn't.

Blinking out of her reverie when the glass of scotch was sat down in front of her she looked at Tonks. The other woman was looking slightly apprehensively at her.

"So…" Tonks said breaking the silence between the two "This is where you've been hiding all this time."

Taking a sip of her scotch, Ginny nodded "I've been working as the local healer in the village. Nothing major, some scrapes, the odd broken bone."

Cocking her head Tonks asked quietly "Why'd you leave, Gin?"

Letting the warmth she felt at the nickname wash over her, she closed her eyes and sighed softly. Without opening her eyes she said "After the war, I needed some breathing space. I was 18 and had seen too much and just needed some breathing space to sort out everything I had seen and done."

"Five years, Gin? You're family misses you, so does Harry and Remus… I miss you, too." She added.

Ginny gave a small huff "I know, I write them letters and send gifts, you know."

Tonks scowled "Yeah, with no return address." She said sourly.

Frowning, Ginny said "Look Tonks, I had my reasons. I'd rather not get into it right now. Like you said, it's been five years. I'd like to get to know you again and argue later, if that's okay with you… I've missed you, too." She added quickly.

Tonks glared at her for a few moments longer, then relinquished. "Alright, but we will get into it later." She promised.

Ginny smiled slightly "Alright." She agreed.

"So…" Tonks said suddenly looking nervous.

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden change in demeanor, Ginny swirled her ice around in the scotch "So…" she drawled "So what?"

Tonks flushed slightly "So, ugh, are you married?" Tonks asked quickly.

Ginny nearly dropped her glass in surprise "No!" She nearly shouted. A few passerby's glanced at her.

"No" she repeated more quietly, flushing at the attention she had drawn. Tonks looked amused and slightly relieved.

"Are you?" she choked out, trying to keep her voice even.

Tonks shook her head "Naw, I'd probably accidentally break him." She said.

Relieved, Ginny laughed "So how is the rest of the Weasley Clan? And Harry?"

"They're fine, you're mum visits you're dads and Percy's graves every Sunday.

Ginny looked down and blinked back tears. A hand reached over and took hers. Looking up, Tonks smiled and squeezed her hand.

When Tonks let go, Ginny immediately missed the contact.

Continuing Tonks said "Get this, Harry married none other than Draco Malfoy!"

Ginny's eyes widened and her jaw dropped _"Draco Malfoy?"_ She shrieked. She knew that Draco and Harry had become friendlier when Draco had joined their side but she had no clue that they had become _that_ friendly.

Tonks gave a short laugh "Yeah, real whirlwind romance. Not to mention they love to snog and shag everywhere. I think Remus is scarred for life. Ron too."

Ginny burst into laughter "Poor Ron!"

Once Ginny had gotten her laughter under control, Tonks said "So what about you?"

"Me?" Ginny repeated. Taking another sip of her drink, she savoured the warmth it created while going down her throat, "Well, like I said, I'm the healer here, have been since I moved here. I live in a small cottage on Hemlock lane, with a cat named Dora and an owl named Hoot."

Tonks grinned, "Hoot?"

Ginny snorted into her scotch "Yeah, I tried a shit load of sodding names but the only one he'll respond to is Hoot."

Laughing, Tonks ordered herself another Gin and Tonic.

"How 'bout you Nymphie? Still an auror?" Ginny said impishly.

Tonks growled "Yes, and watch out or I'll have to arrest you for misuse of my name." she replied.

The thought of muggle handcuffs and kinky positions flashed through Ginny's mind. Trying her best to push that thought away Ginny smiled.

Shaking her head Tonks yelled at Barry to get Ginny another drink.

Ginny raised an eyebrow "Trying to get me drunk Tonks?"

"Hmm, seems like the only way I'll be able to take advantage of you" Tonks said.

Ginny lost her grip on her glass. Watching it crash to the floor she didn't even bother trying to catch it. Looking towards Tonks, her mouth formed an "O" of surprise.

Belatedly realizing what she had said, Tonks turned red up to the tips of her ears. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" but Ginny didn't let her finish.

"It's alright Tonks but did you" Ginny never got to finish. Yelping she whipped around to her left and she looked at the drunken sod that had just squeezed her ass. Growling, she went to tell him to shove off but Tonks got there first.

Jumping off her stool, she stepped between Ginny and the drunken lout. "What do you think your doing?" She hissed, her hand moving towards where her wand was hidden.

"Thought Red might like a good ride tonight." He slurred and garishly bucked his hips.

Tonks eyes changed from purple to black in anger. Stepping towards the man she said "She's mine."

The man took a slightly fearful step back "Oh, yeah, and how do yeh know that?" He asked nervously. The bar had suddenly gone silent; eyes were set towards the confrontation.

Tonks eyes narrowed and she turned whirled around, leaned towards Ginny and crushed her lips to the other woman's.

Once again that night, Ginny was shocked beyond her wits. Quickly regaining her senses she returned Tonks' kiss while reaching up and tangling her hand in Tonks' hair.

Tonks gave a small moan and they broke off gasping. A few of the patrons gave cat calls and whistles. Ginny smiled a little and Tonks turned back around "Sod off!" She snapped.

The man decided it was in his best interests that he did that. Muttering, he stumbled towards the door.

"Gin…" Tonks trailed off as she turned around. Looking away from Ginny, Ginny wasn't sure what to think.

"What you said about taking advantage of me, was it true?" Ginny said throwing caution to the wind.

Tonks looked back up and stared at her for a moment before nodding.

Smiling widely Ginny stood up and gave Tonks a fierce kiss.

"Do you have a room here?" Ginny whispered close to Tonks' ear.

"Yes." Tonks said.

Stepping back, Tonks smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand. They made their way through the pub to a side door and up a dark flight of stairs. Tonks stopped her at a door halfway down the corridor. Fumbling with the keys Tonks managed to get the door open. Tonks turned from the door and took Ginny's hand and led her into the darkened room.

Ginny woke up in Tonks' arms. Kissing Tonks' chest lightly, Ginny sighed happily and tightened her arms around Tonks' torso.

Sunlight streamed in through the window and a ray fell on Tonks' face. Groaning slightly, Tonks opened her eyes and blinked.

Smiling down to Ginny she said "You're still here."

Cocking her head towards Tonks' she said "Why wouldn't I be?"

Tonks blushed "Well, I—I wasn't sure if you would stay. I'm glad you're here, though." She said tightening her arms around Ginny.

Nuzzling Tonks' neck, Ginny said "Whoever doesn't want to wake up in your arms is a fool, and frankly I'm glad they passed up the chance. They missed out and now you're mine." Ginny growled. Ginny could feel Tonks laughing silently and knew she meant every word.

"Gin, do you really mean that?" Tonks asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, every word." She said.

Tonks slid down and crushed her lips to Ginny's. Parting her lips slightly, Ginny brushed Tonks' with her tongue. Tonks opened her lips and Ginny needed no more invitation.

Parting, Tonks said "Mmm, Gin, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Ginny gave a satisfied smile. "I've wanted to ravish you since I was 16 and stopped scribbling 'Mrs. Ginny Potter' on my workbooks." Ginny said impishly.

Tonks looked at her lover "Mrs. Ginny Potter?" Scrunching up her nose she said "That would never do. I think Mrs. Ginny Tonks is much more attractive."

Ginny kissed Tonks chin "I like that," She said "but what about Mrs. Nymphadora Weasley?"

Tonks growled before placing a kiss on Ginny's nose "Misuse of _that_ name again, and I'm older, so you must take my name."

Before Ginny could reply Tonks claimed Ginny's lips again.

"You can call me whatever you want if you kiss me like that." Ginny said breathlessly.

"Gin, will you come home with me, then? I have a nice little flat in London. We can get a bigger one of course, if it's too small, or you don't like it." Tonks babbled "We can move closer to the burrow even or…" Ginny silenced Tonks' babbling with a kiss.

"Yes, I think it's about time to go home and I'm sure your flat will be lovely.' Ginny said.

Tonks' eyes sparkled "You know Gin, I don't think you up held last nights promise."

"Promise?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm, yeah, the one about tasting every part of me." Tonks replied.

Ginny took up the challenge without a word, muggle handcuffs and even more kinky positions flying through her mind.

The End.

I hope everyone enjoys this! I know I had fun writing it. It's my first slash story let alone femslash, so I'd love feedback. Also, thanks so much to my beta Tarallynne Moon! You helped so much and I really appreciate it. The NC-17 version is available at the silver snitch . net under the author name of Marek.


End file.
